The existing display terminal use hard screens more widely. With the appearance of flexible displays, a mobile phone with a flexible display appears, and the prior art is as follows:
A flexible mobile phone, CN101924816B, comprising: a flexible body, the flexible body comprises a call system, the call system is disposed inside the flexible body; and a flexible display, the flexible display is disposed on the surface of the flexible body; wherein the flexible mobile phone further comprises a flexible touch display disposed on the surface of the flexible display, the flexible touch display comprising at least one transparent conductive layer, the transparent conductive layer comprising a carbon nanotube layer. The flexible mobile phone provided by the embodiment of the present invention has the following advantages: the flexible mobile phone of the present invention uses a carbon nanotube layer as a transparent conductive layer of the touch display, and the carbon nanotube layer has excellent mechanical properties, such as good flexibility and bending resistance, which makes the flexibility and bending resistance of the entire flexible phone improved.
A portable flexible mobile phone, CN107370852A, discloses a portable flexible mobile phone for solving the problem that the flexible mobile phone maintains an annular shape after being bent. In the method of the embodiment of the present invention, when the main body of the mobile phone is in a straight state, the first fixing plug of the connecting rod is movably connected with the first positioning hole of the main body of the mobile phone, and the second fixing plug of the connecting rod fits with the interference of the second positioning hole of the main body of the mobile phone. The first connecting plug of the connecting rod can be movably connected to the first positioning hole, and the second fixed plug has an interference fit with the second positioning hole, so that the main body of the mobile phone is kept in a curved state, the structure is simple, the carrying is convenient, and the hardware cost is low. At the same time, the flexible mobile phone further comprises a flexible outer casing, which can prevent the mobile phone from being damaged when the mobile phone collides or rubs against an external object.
A wristband type multifunctional flexible mobile phone. CN203119972U, the wristband type multifunctional flexible mobile phone of the utility model comprises: a flexible display, a rubber casing, an airbag, a flexible printed circuit board, a back plate, a battery pack, a non-reducible curved hard shell I, a non-reducible curved hard shell II and a processor; the flexible display is arranged in front of the rubber shell, the back plate is arranged behind the rubber shell, and the airbag, the flexible circuit board and the battery pack are arranged in the rubber shell. One end of the rubber shell is provided with a non-reducible curved hard shell I, the other end of the rubber shell is provided with a non-reducible curved hard shell II. And the processor is arranged in the non-reducible curved hard shell I and the non-reducible curved hard case II; the processor is connected to the flexible display and the battery pack through the flexible circuit board, and the battery pack is embedded in the card slot of the rubber shell. The inflatable flexible display is made of AMOLED flexible material, and the back plate is a structure of an electronic ink screen, an AMOLED flexible display or a decorative surface. The battery pack uses a FLCB flexible battery or a flexible zinc battery. An adapter and a headphone interface are arranged on the non-reducible curved hard shell I; the non-reducible curved hard shell II is provided with an earpiece, a camera, a data line interface and a main switch. The wristband type multifunctional flexible mobile phone of the utility model has the characteristics of simple structure, reasonable design, beautiful appearance, portability and multi-purpose. When the hand strap state is present, the outer side can display important information and decorative feature, as well as function with quick operation, or a decorative surface carrying the jewelry design, can better reflect the characteristics of intelligence and jewelry. At the same time, it can replace traditional watches.
In the prior art, the application of the flexible display adopts a structure of full flexible display, and the shape of most of the existing smart phones are right angle quadrilateral. If the right angle quadrilateral phone is worn directly on the wrist to the forearm, the phone is on the same line as the wrist and forearm. From the basic structure of the human body, when the mobile phone is placed directly in front of the user's line of sight, the comfortable angle of the wrist to the forearm and the shoulders of the human body is usually between 15 and 75 degrees (FIG. 1), so whether the mobile phone is straight or put it horizontally on the wrist to the forearm. The straight line between the mobile phone and the “wrist/forearm” and the shoulder line form a slope of 15-75 degrees, which causes the phone to be placed obliquely in front of the user. A mobile phone that is placed obliquely will naturally have many problems in use, such as inconvenient reading. It is not comfortable to put the wrist and forearm in line with the user's front by turning the elbow (FIG. 2). Long-term use can cause the user's “wrist/arm” to be easily fatigued, joint strain and the like.